


Of Magic Fingers and Hair

by CyanideAfter



Series: A Collection of Jedtavius Oneshots [3]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: AU, I'm Sorry, M/M, hairdresser au, this is so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideAfter/pseuds/CyanideAfter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third of fourteen AU oneshots because I'm Jedtavius trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Magic Fingers and Hair

**Author's Note:**

> AU: "Rumor has it you're a hairdresser with magic fingers and you can fix any bad hair day so that's why I'm here."
> 
> Mild language.

It was one thirty on a Sunday afternoon and Octavius was becoming increasingly more irritated with the steady, heavy flow of traffic coming through the doors of the small hair salon he worked at. I mean, a Sunday - they closed in a half hour, for crying out loud! He had just finished with his line of people and sat down at the counter for a quick break when yet another customer walked in, looking slightly lost.

He was of an average height and build, and he wore old jeans and a plain black T-shirt, nothing special, but the way he carried himself screamed confidence. Or perhaps it was arrogance. Octavius didn’t really notice, because he was too distracted by the absolute mess on his head. Thick blonde waves stuck out in all directions and fell into his eyes in such a way that might have once been tastefully rakish, but it seemed to have grown far too long and just looked a mess.

“Call-in?” Octavius asked, moving his hands to the keyboard on the counter.

“Uh, walk-in,” the customer replied in a deep Southeastern accent.

“Name?”

“Jedediah Smith.” He was still looking confused.

“Alright, Jedediah Smith, someone will be ready for you shortly. Do you know what you want?” Octavius once again eyed the hell that was Jedediah’s hair.

He only shrugged. “Well, I’ve only heard that someone in here has magic fingers and can fix anything, and so, uh, that’s why I’m here. Obviously.” He shoved his fingers through the thick fringe around his face.

Octavius smirked. “Well, I don’t know about anything, but I’ll see what I can do. Have a seat.”

Octavius grinned to himself as Jedediah sunk into the low couch next to the window. He couldn’t seem to sit still, looking around constantly and rummaging through all of the magazines and books they had. As soon as his only other coworker finished with their customer, Octavius went over to her.

“Hey, can you take the counter? I’ve got a walk-in asking for me.”

She looked at him curiously. “There’s a call-in waiting, isn’t there? And are you sure he’s…”

She trailed off as Octavius subtly jerked his head in Jedediah’s direction.

“Ohhh. Alright, sure.” She grinned and winked at Octavius.

“Jedediah Smith,” Octavius called, and smirked when he looked up, as confused as ever. “I’m ready for you.”

He grinned and got to his feet, meandering over to Octavius’s chair and looking up at him in the mirror as Octavius prepped.

“I’m Octavius. Magic fingers, huh?” Octavius said lightly.

Jedediah grinned again, but he looked almost embarrassed. “Uh, yeah.” He said. “I had a pretty bad week and I just wanted a change, and a friend recommended you.”

“Well, they were good to do that. And you were good to come in - what is all this?” he laughed, running his fingers through Jedediah’s hair. He forced himself to stop before it got weird.

His customer laughed again. He had a cute laugh, deep and short and easy. “Yeah, it’s been a while. I’ve just been too busy with school.”

“Oh, the university right down the road?” Octavius asked as he started actually getting to work, straightening the hair with a comb and water, and started cutting before he realized he hadn’t asked what he wanted. Oh well - he hadn’t seemed to notice, or care, so he just went with it.

“Yeah. Criminal Justice,” Jedediah replied, but he sounded distracted.

 

Holy Mother of Jesus, this guy really did have magic fingers. Jedediah had only come because his best friend had kept nagging him about his hair, and then he figured, why not? Maybe a haircut was what he needed to get past all the shit that hit the fan the previous week. He was stressed over finals, and on top of that he lost his job on bad terms and his girlfriend decided she wanted to go gallivanting off with some douche politics major.

Whatever. This hairdresser not only had Actual Magical Powers that sent shockwaves through Jedediah every time he ran his fingers through his hair, but he had the most adorable confidence about him. Not to mention he was pretty damn easy on the eyes.

He trailed off, and Octavius must have realized his brain wasn’t really functioning enough to hold a conversation, because he seemed content to work in silence. It was only when Octavius tapped him on the shoulder with an “All finished!” that Jedediah realized he had closed his eyes. Opening them, he saw the most wonderful thing he had ever encountered.

His hair was basically just as it had been before, but instead of looking he had rolled out of bed from a hangover, he looked like he had rolled out of bed with class. His hair fell in much looser waves now, tastefully uneven in the front and framing his jawline perfectly. And behind him, Octavius stood with his hands on the arms of Jedediah’s chair, smiling expectantly.

God, he was such a dork.

“It’s great!” Jedediah said, reaching up to card his hands through it.

“Good. You can pay right over here.” Octavius led him back to the counter, and as he made the transaction, Jedediah spoke through a lollipop he picked up from the basket meant for children.

“So, I can come back, right?”

“Of course you can,” Octavius said quickly, but when he looked up, Jedediah was smirking teasingly. Octavius rolled his eyes. “Next time, though, try to come in some other time, rather than twenty minutes before closing on a Sunday.”

 

 


End file.
